An Unlikely Friendship
by BookDragon2187
Summary: Drucilla Tonks was, in her book at least, quite un-extraordinary. She was Nymphadora Tonks' kid sister who just so happened to be in Slytherin where she was hated due to the fact that her father was Muggleborn. Just when she's about to give up hope on ever making a friend, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan take a chance on her.
1. One Birthday and Two Letters

**AN: So, get this: I'm sitting in the car one day when this idea hits me. What if Nymphadora Tonks had a younger sister? What if she was a Slytherin? What if she was friends with Fred and George and Lee, and, dare I say it, the golden trio? So, here is my crazy idea all written down for you. Let me know if you would like a series where each story focuses on one year, or just one long story. BTW I do NOT own Harry Potter, only Drucilla Tonks and this story idea. I hope you enjoy!**

**If you like music while you read I'll put the songs here.**

**Song: Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra**

* * *

May 17, 1989, Morning

Drucilla Tonks woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight from the morning sun poured in through her bedroom window, temporarily blinding her. She brought a hand to her eyes in hopes of blocking out the intruding light. Her attempts, however, were pointless, so she begrudgingly got out of bed. A few simple articles of clothing were taken from her dresser before she quickly put them on.

Dru then took the opportunity to examine her reflection in the mirror attached to her dresser. She had always been told that she was the perfect combination of her parents. She had her mother's raven hair and straight nose, and her father's warm, hazel eyes and charming smile. Many people would say that Drucilla Tonks was a most lovely young lady, but Dru didn't think so. All Dru saw was a girl who was too pale and too short.

Sighing, Dru made her way down the stairs. Once she arrived in the kitchen a cacophony of singing began to burst all around her.

They were singing happy birthday to her, after all, it was her eleventh birthday. One of the most important birthdays in a young witch's (or wizard's) life!

Dru glanced about at the occupants of the room. Her mother and father were there, of course, as was her Nan, her father's mother, and her Uncle Alfie, her father's younger brother. The only person who was missing was her sister Nymphadora, or Dora as everyone called her, as she was off at Hogwarts.

When everyone stopped singing, Dru smiled happily at all of them. "Thank you so much!" she said brightly.

Her mother hugged her sweetly before handing her two yellowish envelopes. "We'll have breakfast when you're done reading those, and then you can open your other presents," said her mother.

The first letter was from Dora. It read:

_Dear Dru,_

_Happy birthday! Can't believe you're already eleven._ _As always, I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you._

_I asked Professor McGonagall during Transfiguration yesterday, how much trouble I'd be in if I borrowed a broomstick and_ _flew home that night. I even swore I'd be back in time for lessons the next day! She didn't seem to happy about it either way...__Anyways, I hope you like the gift I got you. I used a charm so the wrappings were your favorite colour._

Dru glanced over at the table and spotted the package in question. It was a medium, square package covered with wrappings the colour of amethyst.

_Have a wonderful birthday!_

_Love Your Sister,_

_Dora_

Dru smiled happily before continuing onto the second letter, which just so happened to be her Hogwarts letter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

_Dear Miss Tonks:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

_Deputy Headmistress_

Dru held both the letters to her chest for. Her heart felt warm and light. This was sure to be her best birthday yet.

**oOo**

After breakfast, which was beans on toast, Dru opened her gifts.

She opened the gift from Nan first. It was a teardrop shaped amethyst that was a bit bigger than the tip of her finger. It dangled from a silver chain. Dru put it on and made a silent vow to never take it off.

The next gift she opened was from Uncle Alfie. He had bought her a copy of _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelley. Dru absolutely loved horror novels! In fact, those were the only kinds of books she bothered reading.

Next, she opened her sister's gift. It was a music box. When it was opened, there was a rose bud that bloomed, then wilted, then bloomed again. All the while, a sweet melody played. Engraved in the lid of the box were the words: _To help you sleep._

Finally, she opened the last gift, which was from her parents. It was the largest of all the boxes. It had no paper. Just a box with a lid. Once Dru had lifted the lid, she peaked inside. At the bottom of the box was a little, black kitten looking up at her with bright, green eyes.

Dru reached into the box to pick the kitten up. She nestled him against her cheek. He purred sweetly.

"You got her a cat?" said Nan, a bit surprised.

"It's not just any cat, Mum," said Dru's father.

"What do you mean, Ted?"

"It's part kneazle."

"What the hell is a kneazle?" asked Uncle Alfie. Dru was so used to having both Muggle and Wizarding culture blended into her life that she forgot that her father's family were all Muggles.

"Kneazles," began her mother, "are creatures that are related to cats. They're really good at detecting untrustworthy people and really protective of their owners."

The purring from the small kitten continued. When Dru pulled the kitten away from her to get better look at him, he began to mew in protest. She giggled before holding him to her again.

"What are you going to call him, Dru?" her father asked.

Again, Dru pulled the kitten away from her face in order to see him better. She noted his big ears and big eyes. It reminded her of the little, fuzzy creature from that American film called _Gremlins_. _What was his name again? Oh, Gizmo!_

"Gizmo. I'll call him Gizmo. Do you like that name?" she directed the last part to the kitten, who purred happily in response.

This really was turning out to be a wonderful birthday!

* * *

**AN: Okay, first chapter. Please let me know what you all think! 'Til next time.**


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

**Song: Listen to the Music by The Doobie Brothers**

* * *

July 23, 1989, Afternoon

Diagon Alley. Dru had been dreaming of this since Dora told her about it. Of course, Dru asked every year to accompany her mother and sister whenever they had to buy Dora her school things. However, Andromeda Tonks never allowed her to go with them.

"Do you realize how many tossers are running amuck in Diagon Alley?" she would tell her daughter. "The lot of them kidnapping and torturing people, asking them about You-Know-Who. No, you'll stay here with your father."

And of course, Dora would always cause a bit of trouble before they left. "Oh for the last time, Nymphadora! Change your hair back to normal and get rid of the pig snout. The less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

The war had been over for eight years now, thanks to an extraordinary, baby boy named Harry Potter, but Andromeda continued to be extremely cautious. Especially after her Auror friends, Alice and Frank Longbottom, were tortured into madness a few years ago by a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange. Dru wasn't sure why, but anytime that Lestrange woman was mentioned, her mother would get a sad, far away look. Most of the time Dru just brushed it off, though.

But now, Dru was _finally _able to go to Diagon Alley.

This time, all of them were going. Her father, his curly brown hair rustling in the breeze and his easy smile plastered on his face. Her mother, on the other hand, was tense and on edge. Dora was in a sour mood because as usual, her mother forced her to return her hair to its natural mousey-brown instead of its usual bubblegum pink. Even Gizmo had accompanied them. He was riding happily in the hood of Dru's jacket.

"Alright," began Andromeda once they were inside the gates. "Here's the plan, were going to split up. Dru, you'll go with Dad, and, Dora, you'll come with me." Dora grumbled slightly. "We'll meet back here at five o'clock sharp. Be safe," she said this last part as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, then she drug Dora off in another direction.

Ted looked down at Dru. "Just you and me, then," he said, ruffling her hair. "Want to go get your wand from Ollivander's?"

Dru's eyes widened. "Yes, please!" She took her father by the hand and began dragging him through the crowd. Then she stopped. "I don't know were it is," she said sheepishly.

Her father laughed. "Luckily I do," and so he was the one doing the leading.

When they reached Ollivander's, Dru eagerly walked inside. A bell rang above her as she opened the door.

Inside there were several shelves cramped with hundreds of boxes. The only light provided was coming from the windows and a few small lamps that were placed on the counter as well as shelves. The shop was also rather dusty. Dru had to knead the roof her mouth with her tongue to keep herself from sneezing.

Suddenly, an old man with whispy, white hair appeared from behind a shelf. "Ah, Mister Tonks," he said. "How nice to see you. Yew wood, 12 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, and unyielding if I remember correctly."

Ted gave the older man a friendly smile. "That's correct, sir."

"Ah, and this must be your daughter," said Ollivander when his eyes landed on Dru.

"Yes, this is Drucilla."

"Hmm," Ollivander replied, examining Dru. "And tell me, Drucilla, which is your wand hand?"

"My left hand, sir," Dru said politely.

Ollivander nodded, then took out a tape measure from out of his robes. He measured Dru's height and length of her arm. He nodded again, then put the tape measure back in his robes. Then, he disappeared amongst the shelves.

"Let's try this," he said returning with a wand in his hand. "Ash wood, eight inches, phoenix tail feather, very flexible." He handed her the wand.

Dru gave the wand a wave, which caused a bulb in one of the lamps to burst.

Gizmo, who was now perched on her shoulder, hissed violently.

"Absolutely not," said Ollivander, snatching the wand from. He scanned the shelves again before coming back with a second wand. "I have a good feeling about this one! Rosewood, 10 inches, dragon heartstring, surprisingly swishy."

Dru took the wand from him. Immediately, she felt her finger tips tingle. She waved the wand and sparks shot out of the end like fireworks.

"Excellent! There you are, Miss Tonks. Now, a word of advice, don't leave your wand in your back pocket."

"Well, everyone knows that!" she said like it was common sense.

Ollivander chuckled softly. "Quite a young lady you've got there, Ted."

Ted chuckled in return. "Yeah, her and her sister keep the missus and me on our toes." He placed a few coins on the counter. "Always a pleasure, Mister Ollivander," he said as he shook the older man's hand.

After Dru and her father left, they went to Madam Malkin's to get Dru some robes. Then they picked out a cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop. Then they got books from Flourish and Blotts.

When they finally had bought all Dru's necessary school supplies, Ted checked his watch. He examined its twelve hands and planets before saying, "We've got a bit of time before we have to meet your mum and sister, fancy an ice cream?"

Dru nodded enthusiastically, and so they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Dru got mint chocolate and Ted got butterscotch, which Gizmo ended up finishing.

When they finished their ice cream, they headed back to where they were supposed to meet Andromeda and Dora. After several minutes, they spotted them.

"Come on you two," Andromeda began. "Let's not spend another second here. Merlin, I hate this godforsaken place." She was clearly in a bad mood, as she typically only said 'Merlin' when she was upset about something.

Ted turned to look at Dora as a way of asking what was wrong. Dru heard her sister whisper something that sounded like, "Malfoys." That seemed to make sense to Ted, though, because he nodded.

Back at home, the girls put their school things in their rooms. Dora's hair was also back to being pink.

_Only a month and nine days 'til I get to go Hogwarts, _Dru thought. She then began to wonder what house she would be sorted into. Her mother had been a Slytherin and her father was a Ravenclaw. Her sister had been sorted into Hufflepuff, so anything was possible. _Whatever house I get, I'll be happy. _Dru was so excited! She had no idea how she was going to get through the next month and nine days.

* * *

**AN: Chapter two! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned What If I Told You That I Love You? I just wanted to give you guys something to read when it hasn't been updated 'cause I don't really know how to write the next chapter for it. Any who, please review!**


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

**AN: 'Ello, lovelies. I think after I write this chapter, I'm going to try and finish up the next chapter for What If I Told You That I Love You? Don't hold be to that, though. Believe it or not, life has a nasty habit of getting in the way of things. Any who, please enjoy, and, not to sound desperate or anything, but please, please, PLEASE leave a review. I would love the feedback!**

**Song:** **We Can Work It Out by The Beatles**

* * *

September 1, 1989

The morning of September 1 was a chaotic one in the Tonks Household. Everyone was in a rush to get everything ready in enough time to get to Kings Cross Station. Both girls had stuffed their trunks full of all their needed supplies for school. Their father even had to place an extension charm on them in order for all their things to fit inside.

Breakfast was a quick bowl of porridge. So quick, in fact, that Dru burnt the top of her mouth as she scarfed it down.

After everything was packed and everyone was ready, the Tonks family piled into the family's sky-blue 1978 Ford Cortina. Thanks to Ted's Muggle background, he insisted that having a car was a necessity. It made traveling a lot easier, especially since Nymphadora and Drucilla were not able to apparate.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station, the girls piled their things into trolleys. They weaved through the crowd of Muggles, doing their absolute best to not draw attention to themselves. When they arrived at platforms 9 and 10, Dora was the first to walk through the barrier. Andromeda followed after.

"You go next, Dru," Ted told his daughter. "I'll be right behind you."

Dru nodded up at her father. She took a deep breath, then started running. She closed her eyes just when she was sure that she would collide with the brick wall, but the collision never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a sign that read 9 3/4 and had the Hogwarts Crest. There were also several boys and girls climbing aboard a scarlet steam engine.

A hand touched Dru's shoulder. She turned and saw that it was her father. "Your mum and sister are over there," he said, thrusting his chin out as a way of gesturing. The two of them quickly joined Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"Alright," began Andromeda, "here we are." Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"Oh Andy," said Ted gently as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing," she said stubbornly, but she didn't shove him off.

"Mum, the train is going to leave soon," said Dora impatiently.

"Alright. Alright," said Andromeda, recomposing herself. "Nymphadora, pay attention in all your classes. Do not go around impersonating your teachers. I do not need another letter from Professor Sprout! I mean it, Dora. Next time I get a letter, I will send a howler." She gave Dora a hug before continuing. "And help out your sister."

Dora hugged her mother and then her father who told her to have a good term. She gathered her trunk, then ran off with a group of her friends. One of them was a boy with flaming red hair who talking excitedly about dragons.

"Oh, my sweet Drucilla," Andromeda began, throwing her arms around Dru. "You also pay attention in your classes. Stay out of trouble. Oh, and good luck with the sorting. We'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in."

When Andromeda released Dru, Ted wrapped his arms around her. "Have fun." He ruffled her hair affectionately when they broke apart.

Dru gather her trunk and Gizmo's carrier (Gizmo himself was drapped on Dru's shoulders). She climbed aboard the train and began looking for a place to sit.

Most of the compartments where full. Dru wasn't even able to sit in the same compartment as her sister because of how many other boys and girls there were occupying it.

Finally, she stumbled upon a mostly empty one. The only other person was a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks.

"Pardon me," she began politely, "but would it be all right if I sit here?"

The boy nodded. Dru happily slid into the compartment. Gizmo hopped from her shoulders and onto the seat. Dru placed his carrier on the racks above. She then tried to lift her trunk, but it was too heavy.

"Would you like a hand with that?" asked the boy.

Dru nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

The boy struggled for just a bit before lifting it onto the rack.

"Thanks," said Dru.

"No problem," the boy said with a smile. "My name's Lee. Lee Jordan."

Dru smiled back at him before sitting across from him. "I'm Drucilla Tonks. You can just call me Dru, though."

"Drucilla is a nice name."

"Yeah, my mum gave to me for my birthday," Dru said before thinking. Lee laughed at that. "Sorry," she continued. "I have a nasty habit of being a smart-arse."

"Don't apologize," Lee assured her. "It was funny."

The two of them fell into silence. Gizmo was mewing softly in Dru's lap. She stroked his ears fondly.

The silence, however, was short lived. It was broken by someone yelling, "Oi, George! There's room here."

Dru looked up to see a boy with red hair and brown eyes. His face was scattered with freckles, as were the hands protruding from the sleeves of a navy-blue jumper. The boy wore a grin on his face. A grin that Dru had seen Dora wear every time she was about to do something their mother would not approve of.

A few moments later, the boy was joined by a nearly identical copy of himself. This boy also wore a navy-blue jumper. However, his posture was a bit different, as was the curve of his mouth and the set of eyes.

"Is it all right if we join you two?" asked the first boy.

"Yes," said Dru and Lee together.

The two boys walked into the compartment. They put up the trunks, then sat down. One of them next to Dru, the other sat next to Lee.

"I'm Fred, by the way," said the boy next to Dru.

"And I'm George," said the one next to Lee.

"I'm Lee Jordan," Lee said with a chipper smile.

"Nice to meet you Lee," said the boys together. "And you are?" they asked Dru.

"Drucilla Tonks," she replied, "but most people just call me Dru."

"Hold on," began the one called Fred. "Is your sister Nymphadora Tonks?" Dru nodded. "She's good friends with our brother Charlie."

"You must be Weasleys, then," Dru concluded.

"Yep," said George. "Anyway, what house d'you two think you'll get?"

"Hope I get Gryffindor," said Lee. "My dad was in Gryffindor."

"We'll definitely get Gryffindor," said George.

"Oh yeah," continued Fred. "Our family has been in Gryffindor for generations."

"What about you, Dru?" asked Lee. "What house do you think you'll get?"

Dru thought this over for a moment. To be honest, she didn't have a clue! Her family was so varied that they had all been in different houses. It was completely impossible to determine what house she'd be in.

"I don't know," she said finally."

They were all silent for a moment before Fred said, "Your sister's a Hufflepuff, right?"

Dru nodded. If Dru was being honest with herself, she didn't really see herself in Hufflepuff. Sure it was as good a house as any. Dru just didn't think she quite fit the mold. She thought she'd make a lousy Hufflepuff. She could get very mean and nasty if pushed to the point.

"Where either of your parents in Hufflepuff?" asked George.

"No," she replied. "They were in different houses."

"What house was your dad in?" asked Lee.

"Dad was a Ravenclaw."

Dru felt like she'd do all right in Ravenclaw. She was witty and smart. She enjoyed reading and learning new things. Of course, she only liked learning if it was beneficial later on.

"Was anyone else in his family a Ravenclaw?" George asked.

"No. My dad's a Muggleborn."

The three boys made adopted identical expressions of realization. To Dru's relief, they weren't rude about the fact that her father was Muggleborn. A lot of people were.

"And your mum?" asked Fred.

"Mum comes from a long, long line of Slytherins."

Secretly, Dru hoped she'd get Slytherin. Her mother and father were always telling her that she was very ambitious for her age. Dru was also a very shrewd person. Her judgments almost never led her astray.

The boys looked at her uncomfortably.

"Wait, your mum's a Pureblood, right?" asked George.

"Yes."

"And she married a Muggleborn?" asked Lee.

"Well, yeah," Dru replied, getting rather annoyed.

"Aren't Pureblood Slytherins really blood prejudice?" asked Fred.

Dru huffed impatiently. "Not all Slytherins are bad, y'know. I mean, look at Merlin!"

"Yeah, okay," said George lightheartedly.

Dru rolled her eyes.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts, the four of them talked about other things. Things like: their classes, their favorite Quidditch teams, and so on and so forth.

Dru could hardly wait for them to arrive.


	4. The Sorting

**AN: 'Ello lovelies! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story**. **I do not own Harry Potter, just Dru and ****the plot of this story. Please review!**

**Song: The Finale by Danny Elfman**

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts, Dru had to restrain herself from running as fast as she could off the train. Instead, she began walking in a calm and orderly manner with Lee, George, and Fred trailing behind her. All four of them where now changed into their black robes. Dru's and Lee's were a bit newer than Fred's and George's, which looked like they've had them for a few years as they had several alterations and patches added to them.

Once the four of them were off the train, they shuffled awkwardly along with the crowd of other students. You could tell which of them were first years, as they all wore identical expressions that were a concoction of fear and excitement. Even Dru felt butterflies in her stomach as her hands shook with anticipation.

"Firs' years, follow me to the boats," said a booming voice. Dru looked up and was quite surprised with what she saw. A great man towered above the crowd. Dru figured that he must have been as tall as two men, and as wide as four. His face was almost completely hidden by his bushy, black hair and beard.

"Blimey," said Lee near Dru's ear. "Do you reckon he's part giant?"

"Must be," she replied. "I've never seen anyone that tall before."

The quartet continued to move along with the crowd. Soon, the first years were weeded out from the rest of the students.

The group followed the giant-like man until they reached the edge of a lake. Along the shore there was a plethora of wooden rowboats waiting to carry them across the water. Dru, Fred, George, and Lee all managed to fit themselves into one boat (most of it having to do with the fact that Dru was small).

Suddenly, the boats began to glide along the water. After a few moments, a large castle came into sight. Dru felt her heart flutter at its magnificence.

It took all of 15 minutes for the boats to reach the other side of the lake. Once everyone had climbed out of them, they followed the man into the castle. Waiting for them inside was a severe looking women with black hair that was tied in a very tight knot atop her head. She wore long robes of emerald green and square spectacles.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said in a thick Scottish accent. "You may go."

"All righ', Professor," replied the man before disappearing behind an oak door.

"Welcome," the woman began. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Before you settle in, you are to be sorted into your houses. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Excited chatter filled the room when McGonagall finished naming the houses.

"Here," she spoke again, interrupting the many conversations, "your house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn you house points. Rule breaking, however, will obviously cause you to lose points. Now, if you all would follow me."

She turned, pulled out her wand and made a flicking motion towards the door that the man called Hagrid had gone through. As the group walked in they saw four large tables full of students. It looked as though there was no ceiling at all as the starry sky was visible.

Once the first years were standing in front of the staff table, a grizzled looking man with droopy jowls came limping in. He carried with him a three-legged stool and a rather old hat that had a large tear at the brim.

When the hat was placed on the stool, it began speaking. No. No, not speaking. _Singing. _The tear at the brim was acting as the hat's mouth.

"_Try me on and you will see which house you are meant to be._

_"In Ravenclaw you will learn that wit and brains will be your greatest gain!_

_"Should you go to dear old Hufflepuff, you must know that loyalty and friendship will defeat any foe!_

_"Perhaps, you belong in Gryffindor, but be warned, the faint of heart will not be mourned._

_"Destiny, however, could lead down the path of Slytherin to unlock the cleverness within!_

_"So try me on if you dare. For every thought you can't help but share."_

When the hat had stopped singing, there was a mild applause from the audience.

"Now," began McGonagall as she removed a scroll from her robes, "when I call your name, come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, go sit with the other members of your house."

McGonagall began to go down the list. A good majority of the new students ended up in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor also seemed to be popular as well as Lee was sorted there.

"Tonks, Drucilla," said McGonagall.

Dru shuffled forward and sat on the stool. The hat was a lot lighter than what she had imagined it to be.

"Aha!" exclaimed the hat. "Slytherin!"

There was a series of whispers as Dru went to join the other Slytherins. Whispers about Slytherin's not so good reputation, in fact. Many believed all Slytherins were bad.

"Woo!" shouted a voice. "That's my sister!"

Dru looked up to see Dora standing on one of the long benches. It was hard to miss her because of her bubblegum pink hair.

Dru smiled widely at her sister before settling next to a boy with very bad teeth who looked like he was only a few years older than Dru.

The Weasley brothers went up next. The both of them got into Gryffindor.

Of course, every one knew about the rivalry that had been going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dru, however, thought it all was a bit pointless. She was sure that the fact that she wasn't in the same house as those boys, did not mean she couldn't be their friend. Even if they couldn't be friends, she was sure that there were plenty of nice people she could make friends with.

Making friends would prove to be a lot harder than it sounded.

* * *

**AN: Finally! I'm super tired, so I'll make this short: Let me know if I should just do all 7 years of their lives in one fic or several. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	5. To Friends

**AN: Hello lovelies! I think I might make this story a series. I think that that way it won't be an overwhelmingly long single story.**

**Song: We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes**

* * *

September 4, 1989

It was the first day of the term, and if Dru was being completely honest, she was kind of dreading it. She had attempted to talk to several Slytherins; however, when she tried ro make conversation, they would only sneer at her. Occasionally, she'd hear them mutter, "Filthy Mudblood," or, "Mudblood Spawn." Dru wasn't completely sure what Mudblood meant, but she knew that it was bad because her mother would become very cross whenever someone said that word.

Even people who were not in Slytherin weren't very eager to be her friend either. Whenever she tried to start a conversation, they would make excuses and quickly leave the room. Even Lee and the Weasley boys seemed to be avoiding her.

Grudgingly, she shuffled off to Charms. It was a mix class. A few students from every house were present.

She scanned the room for a place to sit. She spotted Lee who was sitting next to Fred and George. A part of her wanted to go sit with them, but she noticed that they were actively trying to avoid eye contact with her. She scoffed loudly, taking good measure to ensure that the boys could hear her, then she plopped down in the seat next to a Hufflepuff girl.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude," the girl piped up, "but I was saving that seat for someone."

Dru was quickly losing her patience along with her usual politeness. "Well," she snapped, "I'm sitting here now, so they'll just have to find another seat!"

The girl squeaked at the outburst.

"Let's just sit over here, Millie," said a Ravenclaw girl from across the room.

The Hufflepuff gathered up her things quickly and nearly ran to join the Ravenclaw.

Dru sighed sadly and propped her head up with her arm. _I just want to go home, _she thought to herself.

"All right," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whom was standing atop a rather large book, "today, class, we'll be learning the Lumos charm."

It felt as though this day would never end. In Charms, Dru found several people giving her dirty looks. Probably from snapping at that poor Hufflepuff girl. In Transfiguration she, she got the wand movements wrong and messed up the spell. All together, it was a horrible day.

At dinner, things weren't much better. Again, no one sat by her. Whenever she reached for something, people would make a big deal about not touching her.

"Oi, Tonks!" said the older boy with bad teeth, whom, Dru learned, was named Marcus Flint. "Is it true that your father is a filthy Mudblood?" he asked with a nasty grin.

"Don't know, Flint," she said calmly, not making eye contact with him as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Is it true that your mother had an affair, and that's why you look like a troll?"

Many people around her laughed, including some Gryffindors. Dru looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw that even Lee, Fred, and George were laughing.

"You're going to pay for that, you little-," began Flint.

"Careful now, Flint," Fred called, cutting him off. "You don't want us to have to defend Drucilla's honor and get revenge, do you?"

"Just shut up, Weasley!"

"Well, now you've done it," said George. "Not only do we have to defend Dru's honor, but now we have to defend ours as well."

Flint rolled his eyes then went back to his dinner.

Dru looked again towards the boys, and saw Lee beckoning her to join them. Dru furrowed her brow in her confusion. Then, Fred and George joined in on the beckoning.

Dru sighed. Picking up her plate and goblet, she got up from her seat to go sit with boys. She took the spot next to Lee.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We wanted to apologize," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George, "we shouldn't have treated you so badly for being a Slytherin."

"Yes," said Lee, "like you said, not all Slytherins are bad."

Dru smiled.

"Well, lads-" began Fred.

"And lass," correct George.

"And lass," repeated Fred. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He then he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and raised it above his head. "To friends!"

The other three followed his example. "To friends!" they cheered before clinking their glasses together.


	6. Plotting

**AN: What's up, my dudes?! With all this craziness going on it's been real hard to keep up with my stories. Also, I would like to touch base on some of the things JK Rowling has said on the media. Trans rights are human rights! Anyone who says otherwise, well feel free to stop reading this fic! Anyway, let us continue.**

**Song: With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles**

* * *

**September 18, 1989**

School had been in session for two weeks, and Dru and the boys were becoming exceptionally close. Dru even sat with them at their table during meals. Of course, part of the reason she sat with them was because nearly all the other Slytherins treated her as though she were a leper rather than a person. The lot of them still seemed to live in fear of touching her. If they did happen to have the supposed misfortune of touching her, they would shout something along the lines of, "The Halfblood scum has tainted me!" They would then rush off in the direction of the lavatory to vigorously wash their hands. Some would even wash to the point of making their hands raw.

Drucilla was now walking out of Charms when she felt two arms from either side of her wrap around her shoulders. She looked from side to side and saw that it was Fred and George. "Dru!" they chided together.

"You're just the person we wanted to see," said Fred.

"You just saw me two seconds ago," she remarked. "We sat right next to each other, George."

"Correct, but we couldn't exactly discuss a topic such as this with all those other people around," he told her.

"A topic such as what?" she asked in suspicion.

"Well," replied George, "You're smart and sneaky and stuff, right?"

"Um, I guess so..."

"Great!" said Fred. "Then you are the perfect person to help us."

"Help you with what?" asked Dru, who was beginning to get rather annoyed with them.

"That-," began George.

"-is a surprise," finished Fred.

Dru rolled her eyes. "Well, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what I'm helping you with?"

"'Cause if we told you, then you might not want to help us," George told her.

Dru sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Fine, I'll help you, but I don't see why you can't get Lee to help you. You two should be joining him. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the other direction."

The boys shared a laugh as if that were a ridiculous suggestion.

Dru furrowed her brow in confusion. Pretending to wipe away tears of laughter from his eyes, George began to give her an explanation. "Don't get me wrong, Dru. Fred and I like Lee."

"But," continued Fred, "he's rubbish at keeping secrets. We told him to go on ahead and we would catch up later."

Dru nodded, seeing their point. Then suddenly an uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. What extremities were these two about to go to?

"Merlin, Dru! There's no need to look so distraught," Fred told her. "We promise that what we're planning isn't nearly bad enough to get expelled over."

Dru scoffed. "As if getting expelled would be horrible. Merlin! At this point, being expelled would be a relief seeing as nearly everyone in this school hates me."

Fred patted her shoulder affectionately. "Ah, Dru. The only person whose opinion you should worry about is your own. It doesn't matter what other people think. That's what Mum always says."

Dru brushed off his comment by saying, "God, did your mum get that from a fortune cookie?"

The boys looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's a fortune cookie?" they asked together.

"Don't worry about it. What can I do to help with your mischief making?"

Fred and George flashed her nearly identical grins. "Great!" began George. "We'll relay the rest of the plan to you at dinner."

"Yeah," Fred said, "We best be getting back to class. We'll see you later, Dru." The pair of them then raced off down the hall to their next class.

Sighing, Dru made her way down to the dungeons where she had Potions. A class she was actually looking forward to. Snape wasn't the most pleasant teacher at Hogwarts, but he did have a sort of bias towards the Slytherins, so as long as she kept her mouth shut and payed attention and followed directions, she didn't have to worry about him. She was actually pretty decent at potions so far, which was also a blessing in her eyes.

**oOo**

In Potions, they had been required to brew a hiccoughing potion. A potion that Dru found to be quite interesting to make. She then went to Transfiguration, where she took notes mostly. It had been quite an eventful day.

Now, she was headed towards the Great Hall. Once she walked through the doors, she scanned the room for the two ginger pranksters. She spotted them sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, and quickly made her way towards them.

"All right, you two," Dru began once she was in ear shot of the twins. "What is exactly are you plotting, and what part do I play in your little scheme?"

"Right," started Fred, "so here's the plan..."

The two boys began to go into elaborate detail of what they called, "The Social Status Prank." In other words, pulling this prank would give them the reputation of the school pranksters. A title they seemed to be hellbent on receiving.

The plan was that the Fred and George would set up some dung bombs in Filch's office. Dru's job was to keep Filch occupied until the time was right. Dru would do this by fibbing about Peeves causing havoc somewhere, which, chances are, wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"It's going to be totally wicked!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Once we get a reputation an' stuff, people will be calling us something cool. Y'know, like, the Golden Trio or summat like that."

George and Dru shared a look. The two of them began laughing at Fred's words.

"Or, y'know, people could call us Fred, George, and Dru," Dru replied with a smirk.

"Oh! How about the Weasley Twins and the Tonks girl?" said George between chuckles.

Fred rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"All right, lads," said Dru, "so it's settled then?"

"Yes, I believe it is," Fred said with a smile.


	7. The Prank, the Detention, and the Map

**AN: 'Ello! Hopefully things will start progressing with this fic. I've had little motivation, so I've been procrastinating. Please be patient with me. ANY WHO, hope you enjoy!**

**Song: Bring It On by The Royalties **

* * *

**September 22, 1989**

It was Friday evening, after classes had been dismissed. Dru was standing outside Filch's office, whilst Fred and George where peeking around the corner. In each of their arms was an alarming amount of dung bombs. They smirked maliciously at Dru and nodded at her to knock on the door.

Dru sighed and shook her head slightly. "There is no way we're going to get away with this," she said to herself. Despite this, she knocked on the door.

The door whined on its hinges as it was slowly swung open. Filch stood in the doorway, Mrs. Norris curled around his ankles. He dropped his gaze so that he was looking at Dru. A sneer graced his features and his eyes narrowed. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he spat.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Mr. Filch!" cried Dru, doing her best to sound as distraught as possible. "I just saw Peeves trashing Professor Fernwolf's classroom. Y'know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I know who she is, Tonks," Filch growled.

"All right! No need to get defensive about it. Anyway, she told me to come get you to sort it out."

"Damn poltergeist," Filch grumbled to himself as he started to limp off in the direction of Professor Fernwolf's class, Mrs. Norris on his heels. "Damn woman. She's the bleeding Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for hell's sake!"

Dru waited till he was completely out of sight before she whispered to the twins. "All right you two, hurry up!"

The boys quickly dashed into the office. "Stay here and keep watch, Dru," Fred told her. She nodded and shut the door behind the boys.

Dru stood there for about five minutes before she began to pace back and forth. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her. _There's no way we're going to get away with this, _she thought to herself again. _Absolutely no way!_

After 20 minutes of this, the door behind her creaked open slightly, "Is the coast clear?" George asked her.

Dru looked down both directions of the hallway. "I think so," she told them.

The boys slipped out of the office quietly and shut the door behind them. Dru sighed in relief, but her relief was short lived when she heard a hiss. Jerking her head in the direction of the noise, she saw Mrs. Norris turn the corner. "RUN!" she yelled to the boys as she took off in the opposite direction.

The boys followed her example and raced after her. They were in such a hurry to escape Mrs. Norris and Filch, that they didn't notice that there was someone else walking towards them.

"HOLD IT YOU THREE!"

Dru came to a screeching halt, but Fred and George had no time to react. The two of them crashed straight into Dru, which caused them all to end up in a heap on the stone floor.

"Come on! Get up," the stranger demanded. When Dru looked up to see who it was, she was filled with dread.

Standing in front of them was none other than Griselda Fernwolf, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was a very intimidating woman with curly, dark brown hair cut in a pixie style. Her hands where on her hips and her usually kind smile was replace with a look of disappointment, anger, and general annoyance.

The trio of students quickly got to their feet and faced her. Both Fred and George tried to look as innocent as possible. Dru tried to mirror their expressions, but it was clear that she was failing.

"Miss Tonks," Professor Fernwolf began, narrowing her violet eyes at the girl, "is there a reason Mister Filch came to my classroom and started blabbering on about Peeves?"

Dru cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, Professor, the thing is-"

_BOOM_

She was cut off by the loud racket coming from Filch's office.

Fernwolf gave the three of them a harsh glare. "Let's go you three!" she said, ushering them back in the direction Filch's office.

When the four of them turned the corner, they saw Filch storm out of his office. He pulled the collar of his coat up so that it covered his nose and mouth. The minute he saw them, he limped towards them in a blind fury. "You lot dare use Dung bombs on me?!" he growled at them. "Mark my words, you will pay for this. I'll string you up by your ankles and-"

"That's quite enough, Mister Filch," said Fernwolf, cutting him off. "I assure you that the three of them will not go unpunished." She turned her attention onto the three students in front of her, "For starters, five points will be deducted from each of you." Dru grumbled to herself, but the boys, on the other hand, decided to make a fuss.

"Just a moment," cried Fred.

"There's no proof to suggest that _we're _the ones at fault," George finished.

Professor Fernwolf shook her head and adverted her eyes to the ceiling for a brief moment. Dru was certain that if she had spoken she would have said something along the lines of, _I don't get paid enough for this. _"Hold out your hands, the lot of you," Fernwolf told them.

They all did as they were told. Dru's hands were clean, but the same couldn't be said for Fred and George. Their hands were covered in grime, an unfortunate side-effect of handling Dung bombs. The pair of them sheepishly hid their hands behind their backs.

"I knew it!" yelled Filch, his jowls quivering with malice. "I knew you two were behind this! Just you wait till I get my hands on you, you slimy, little-"

"Mister Filch!" interrupted Fernwolf. "Mister Weasley, Miss Tonks, and Mister Weasley will _happily _clean up their mess before they are allowed to join their classmates for dinner. _And, _they will be spending tomorrow afternoon assisting you in whatever chore you see fit."

"But, tomorrow's Saturday!" complained Fred.

Fernwolf glared down at him. "You should have thought about that before you decided to proceeded with this foolish act, Mister Weasley." She then waved her wand, causing three bins to appear. "You may join everyone for dinner after this mess is cleaned!" she commanded before storming off without another word, her mauve robes swirling behind her.

"Get a move on, you three!" bellowed Filch. "I don't fancy babysitting you lot for the rest of the night."

Sighing in defeat, Dru, George, and Fred each grabbed a bin and shuffled into Filch's office.

It was a tedious task, Dru decided. The boys had done their absolute best to cover every square inch of the room with Dung bombs. Even the shelves, which were already crammed with items from years of confiscating things from students, were littered with Dung bombs. It took forever! Well, okay, maybe not _forever,_ but Dru was certain that it took them at least 45 minutes to clean up the mess. Filch even ended up dozing off while he waited for them to finish.

Just as they were finishing up, Fred whispered, "Oi! George, Dru, come take a look at this." Checking that Filch was still asleep, Dru made her way over to Fred.

He was holding up a large piece of parchment up to his eyes. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map," George read over his twin's shoulder.

"Well, some map it is," said Fred dryly. "It's blank." He opened the map to show George and Dru.

"Maybe there's password or summat," George suggested.

Dru laughed sarcastically. "Like what? _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_?"

The boys gasped as writing appeared on the map. "That's it, Dru!" cried Fred, quiet enough to not wake Filch. "Look!" He shoved the map into her hands.

"Merlin, I was just kidding," she said in shock. She scanned the map for a moment. Footprints scattered the paper, and above those prints were names. There appeared to be a large group of foot prints in one particular section of the map. The section was labeled _Great Hall_. Dru furrowed her brow and began scanning the names. Her eyes widened when she read the name _Nymphadora Tonks. _"Oh my God!" she gasped. "This is a map of Hogwarts!"

"You're joking," the boys said in unison.

"No, look," she said, handing the map back to Fred. She pointed to the Great Hall. "See here's the Great Hall and, look, here's your brother Percy," she finished, pointing to the pair of footprints labeled _Percy Weasley._

"She's right, George," Fred said, showing his brother.

George took the map from Fred and scanned it for a moment before he looked back up at Fred and Dru. A grin slowly appeared on his face. "Do you two realize what this means?"

"What?" Dru and Fred asked together.

"It means," continued George, "that we could pull all the pranks we want, and we would never get caught!"

It was Fred's turn to grin, but Dru only rolled her eyes. "Honestly, can't you two manage your mischief?" she asked.

"Mischief managed!" the boys said in unison as a way of assurance, but as soon as they said those words, the contents of the map disappeared.

"Well, I guess that's one way to keep other people from reading it," Dru said.

Fred flashed her a grin. "You, Drucilla Tonks, are about the most brilliant person I have ever met."

Dru rolled her eyes at the compliment. "I'm never going to get rid of you two after this, am I?"

"Nope!" the boys replied together.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically, but she grinned brightly up at them.

George folded up the now blank map and shoved it into the pocket of his robes. "Now that this mess is sorted out," he said, gesturing to the room, "let's go down to dinner. I'm famished!"


End file.
